Order in the Courtship
Order in the Courtship is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Marshal Station AI - Annie Savage *Judge Nelly "The Noose" Hangman - Paget Brewster *Folksy Narrator - Paul F. Tompkins Guest Stars *Deke - Timothy Omundson *Belle - Jenny Wade *Calhoun Basswood - Matt Gourley *Mags - Anna Camp Plot Deke and Bell, outlaws locked up in the Marshal Station for a train robbery, engage in conversation with Sparks Nevada, who is attempting to catch up on some reading. Sparks is trying to ascertain when Ginny the human was switched with Ginny the Jupiter Spy. The Marshal Station alerts Sparks that the bank is being robbed, and Sparks exits to deal with the emergency. Sparks return shortly, while arresting Mags, a robot, who is on the phone with Calhoun, her boyfriend and a lawyer. Calhoun arrives immediately, demanding Mags' release and attempts to trick Sparks into the release. Judge Nelly "The Noose" Hangman then arrives, and explains that her nickname was given beacuse she was once married to a criminal, earning her a reputation of being lenient to those with cases about love and redemption. Deke responds that her nickname was given because she chokes the life out of any marriage. Deke and Nelly, ex-spouses, have a spat, and talk about Belle. Sparks, reading a report Ginny wrote, interrupts the spat and draws Nelly's attention. Judge Hangman forces Sparks to play the part of prosecutor in Mags' trial, which will take place immediately. Calhoun argues that because Sparks arrested Mags, she didn't successfully rob the bank, no crime was committed. He then argues if Mags was released, his love would change her for the better, and nobody's perfect. He refers to the case of Head vs. Heart, and begs the court to root for their hearts. Mags and Calhoun speaking of the things they love about each other, which reminds Sparks of the things he loves about Ginny. Deke and Belle then speak of the things they love about each other, including committing genocide on Drask 15. Nelly reminds Deke that that's where they committed genocide together, and another spat ensues. Mags, attempting to relay a story in her own defense, instead argues the "Head" position in the Head vs. Heart debate, reminding Calhoun that a space leopard cannot change its spots, that's what makes them a space leopard. Judge Hangman declares that law folks and criminals shouldn't mix, sames are more important than differences. She instead suggests that Calhoun should go out for a gelato with her, and he accepts. Sparks wonders that if you truly love someone, it shouldn't matter what they do. Mags, Deke and Belle say he's wrong, what happened with Calhoun and Nelly was inevitable, and criminals and lawmen are too different to work. Sparks insists that he loves Ginny, and she loves him back, but then realizes that everyone might be right. He decides to end things with Ginny. The Marshal Station Doors intervenes and asks him to consider that he's wrong -- the judge and lawyer are dumb and he's taking advice from criminals. She tells him to find the real Ginny and then decide who he wants to be with. Sparks realizes the station is right, heads out to find both Ginnys. Notes *This episode is part of the 2016 Sparks Nevada "I'm From Earth" Day Special. *The Marshal Station AI usually does not show much personality, outside of The Night We Never Met, wherein she was hacked. Though she has previously stated that she cares about Sparks in Space Oil. Continuity * This is the 231st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is Beyond Belief - Dead & Breakfast. * The next episode is Beyond Belief - Mannequin Episode, with the short ad Bucatino Business. (TAH #231.1) in between. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is That's No Honeymoon (TAH #228). *The next episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Still Alive (TAH #234). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on April 22, 2016 and released on July 11, 2016. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Jordan Katz & the Elements of Style *Spark Theme: Eban Schletter *Producers: Acker & Blacker References Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:Special episodes Category:April 2016 segments Category:Liezl photos Category:Incomplete